Just One Day
by Whighty
Summary: Who knew that in just one simple day of shopping, the lives of two completely different girls would have changed forever? Konosetsu. Yuri. (First story I wrote everyone! Lemme know what cha think! And uhhh sorry. I had some technical difficulties with my other one, so I had to delete it and repost it. But here it is! :3)


Setsuna Sakurazaki. One being who is a master at combat and with her sword. A half demon who was kicked out of her tribe due to her curse of having white wings. And a protector over a certain girl whom she admires deeply for.

Konoka Konoe. A girl who has recently learned her true identity of being a powerful mage. A member of the rich and noble Konoe family. And a naïve student who has a close relationship with her guardian.

An angel and a demon, a healer and a destroyer, a sun and a moon. Both of these girls are so distant from one another. Their fates being completely different, entirely far. In spite of having such faraway fates, their paths have crossed once again. Their relationship has grown back into friendship. These two girls, completely unique in their own ways. But both of them are unaware of what lies ahead.

It was a bright and early dawn that awaited. Signaling a new day to start. The sun had just peaked itself over a further away mountain, making the dark night sky shine in a dazzling manner. The grass was always slightly moistened in the mornings, making the green fields glisten like the ocean waters. Birds would come out around this time, singing their delightful little songs and filling everyone up with the happiness of an other day. Mornings were always Konoka's favorite time of the day. A new day was always exciting for the Konoe girl. She was always so cheerful in the mornings, and thrilled to be starting a fresh beginning. It also meant that she gets to spend some time with her childhood friend, Setsuna.

_Today me and Secchan get to go shopping today! I'm sooo nervously excited! Ah! What should I wear? Better check the temperature outside first! _Konaka was having a warfare break out inside her head. She did exactly as her mind had suggested and slid open the curtains from the window. To her surprise, she heard a low grumble in her roommate's top bunk bed. Than she heard some shuffling with the sheets and a loud gasp was heard coming from the red head's mouth.

"Negi you idiot! Get out of my bed, NOW!" Asuna growled, clenching her fists in the process.

"S-Sorry Asuna I-" Their child teacher was cut off due to Asuna's fist hitting him directly in his face.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. Out! Now!" Asuna emphasized the last two words. She pointed her index finger towards the couch at the other end.

Negi did as he was told, still feeling a great amount of pain on his face. With the stinging surge filling out through his facial muscles, he didn't dare to fight back on Asuna's words. He hopped off Asuna's bed, sleepily walking over to the couch. He gave a silent "good morning" to Konoka, who smiled and wished him the same. The brown haired girl was trying to ignore what had happened a few seconds ago, but she still felt a ping of guilt for the poor child.

"And you!" Asuna pointed over at Konoka, using her other free hand to shield her eyes from the sun's blinding rays. "Why are you up so early?! It's Saturday!"

That snapped her guilty feeling out of her. Having the tables turned from Negi onto her, Konoka gazed over at Asuna, giving her a smile to lighten the mood up. "I know it is! But it's a special Saturday." She giggled when she finished her sentence.

"Special Saturday..?" Asuna repeated, as if repeating the word would somehow help her understand what Konoka meant. When the female mage didn't respond as red head had hoped so, she continued on. "Is something good happening today or what?"

Konoka looked away, a small hint of pink on her face. "You could say that."

"Hmph." Asuna huffed out, noticing the small hint of blush on Konoka's face. She felt sleep crawling its way back in her. As she couldn't resist the temptation of sleep, she didn't bother to pry anymore information from her roommate. It's not that Asuna didn't care(she already had a feeling of what it was about), but she just didn't get much sleep thanks to a certain someone and his stupid ways of sleep crawling onto her bed at night. "Well whatever it is, I'm going back to bed. Just be back for dinner. And, uh, let me know how your day went." And with that, the loud mouth Asuna fell back to sleep in a blink of an eye.

Konoka shifted her attention over at the purple couch, seeing their teacher fully asleep as well. She heard a few words coming from his mouth, but couldn't quite make of what they were. Her chocolate colored eyes darted back at the window, seeing no clouds in the sky and the sun fully out and wide awake. _Perfect._

Konoka swiftly went over to her drawers, scanning around for her clothing. She took her time and picked out a simple sky blue sun dress. Complete with a white shady hat, and some matching white flip flops. It was one of those dresses where her and Asuna had shopped for in the town a while back. Unfortunely, she never could find a decent time to wear the simple sun dress. But today was a whole different story!

The Konoe girl quickly gobbled up some cereal and brushed her teeth. She now then ran a comb through her hair, figuring it was straight enough and natural beauty was best without makeup. She did, however, spray some vanilla scented perfume on. Once she was finished with her perfume, she stealthily tip toed to the room's door, careful to not wake up Asuna. Remembering of how frustrated the red head had gotten when she was woken up earlier, she decided to not risk that chance again.

A shadowy figure stood out in the hallways, waiting for her. It was the only figure that Konoka would always dedicate herself into seeing. It was the whole reason why she wanted to try on her new sun dress. The real reason why she woke up in such a joyful and sanguine mood. It was because of her… Her childhood friend. Her protector. _And hopefully your future lover. _Her mind teased her. Uh oh. She felt a small blush creep up on her face._ Blushes, blushes go away! Come and visit me on another day! _She mentally shouted her little chant that was hopefully fortunate enough to work. After a few seconds of recollecting her scattered thoughts, Konoka took a deep breath in, feeling her face slowly returning back to its original color.

"Hiii Secchan!" Konoka chirped and waved her hand to show her eagerness of the upcoming day for the two.

"H-Hello there, Ojou-sama." Setsuna spoke in a low tone. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt with dark blue jean pants. She wore white tennis shoes as her footwear. Simple was Setsuna's style. She didn't care for the makeup, dresses, or fancy crap that women put all over. Although, she did give off a peculiar scent of cherry blossoms.

_B-Baka! Why are you already nervous?! If this keeps up, your feelings will be revealed! Not good! Certainly NOT good! You just got your friendship back with her. Isn't that enough..? Besides, she will never feel anything towards such a lowlife as yourself. A half demon like you shouldn't even be near the presence of such a pure figure. She's from the Konoe family, bound to be married by some rich guy and have wonderful children. _The mere thought put Setsuna's heart at ache. She placed her hand on her chest and gripped at her clothing. It was getting to her worse than she had hoped.

Konoka, obviously noticing the behavior, put her hand on Setsuna's shoulder. "What's wrong Secchan? Do you not want to go shopping together?" Konoka's worried face snapped the older girl out of her own thoughts.

_Fool! Now look what you have done! You made her worry over nothing! Baka, baka, baka! _"N-No… It's nothing Ojou-sama. I-It's a p-pleasure to be shopping with you." Setsuna struggled more at her last sentence, with a burning face that greeted her. Afterall, who wouldn't want to spend a day shopping with the person that meant most to them?

The brown haired girl gave Setsuna a stern look. "It's Ko-no-ch-an. Kono-chan!" Konoka pounted in a cute manner that just made the poor samurai blush even more. "R-Right. K-K-Kono…chan." The raven haired girl suddenly found the ground to be a lot more appealing.

"Close enough. Anyways, let's go! No more wasting time!" Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand with her own and pulled the samurai along with her. Time was something that couldn't be reversed nor change. Both of them had to use this time wisely.

The samurai allowed the mage to drag her along to whatever store her ojou-sama desired most. It was right then and there, they halted at a small shop. It appeared to be some sort of clothing shop, judging by the human shaped manikins that were placed in the front of the store with several different outfits on. The store also had a shirt as a logo on the top of the shop. Setsuna was busy staring at the title, reading what the unknown store was called. _Clothing of- Gah! _Setsuna's readings of the title were interrupted when she felt the smaller girl yank her into the clothing store.

Both of their hands were still tightly linked together as they entered the store. Yes… Just the mere thought of being able to hold the princess' hand sent the samurai into a small bliss. _Every time we hold hands, I swear I feel like all my worries have completely vanished. To hold such a beautiful, delicate hand such as her's… It truly is an honor. No! Wh-What I am feeling now is not honor… It's-_

"How's about this one Secchan?" Konoka asked, holding up a suit. _Hehe I think Secchan would look very hot in this. _Konoka's thoughts toyed her in her mind.

Setsuna was so too engrossed with her thoughts at the time, she didn't even notice when Konoka released her hold. She was lacking at her own job! _Baka! …W-Wait a minute! Weren't we shopping for normal clothing?! What's with the suit?! And what kind of store is this place anyways?! _"U-Umm… Ojo- er Kono-chan. W-Why the suit?" Setsuna dared to ask her question.

"Because Secchan!" Konoka paused to giggle. "I want to see you in it! Pleeease?" _And I want to see you in other things as well… Heh heh. Oops! Bad mind! Baaad! _The mage managed to hide her mind conflicts in her head by giving a look of a puppy face to her guardian.

_Oh no… Not that face! I can't fight it! Must. Look. Away. Quickly! Gahh! Why does she have to be so c-cute?! Waaait…. What did I just say? _Setsuna's faced flushed from her inner thoughts, and nearly chocked when she spoke up again. "A-Alright. Just this one time!"

And with that, the blushing samurai sped off into a changing room. After a few minutes, Setsuna came out of her changing room. She had on a black suit, with a red tie that matched her tomato colored face. Konoka could only stare. Mentally taking pictures of her friend in the suit.

_Wow! Secchan it fits you so perfectly! _Konoka's face only reddened by Setsuna's appearance.

_Wait, why is she staring at me?! I-Is it bad?! Why did you make me put this on Konoka?! Why must this world be cruel to meee? _Setsuna fought in her head. "W-Well..?" She decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

Without any hint of warning, she felt two arms wrap around her neck. The raven haired girl was frozen at her spot. In time, in space, or whatever ridiculous dimensions there are that exist, she felt planted at the spot. The closeness of the brown haired girl finally caught up to Setsuna. She slowly took in a heavy breath, but what caught her nostrils was the faint smell of the other girl's perfume. Vanella… She felt like she was in a small daze. All blood rushed to her cheeks, making them redder than before. Her Ojou-sama was hugging her! And if that didn't make Setsuna blush, then the next words that came out of Konoka were sure to work. "You look handsome Secchan!" Konoka giggled and nuzzled her face on Setsuna's chest. The mage could almost swear that she can hear the half demon's heart beating from her chest. It was one of the most soothing sounds that the Konoe girl ever heard of.

"Ahhh. Th-thank…you..K-Kono-chan." Setsuna gulped and forced the words out of her mouth. It was getting quite difficult for her to breathe. When was she in this situation before? Oh riiight. It was during some of her battles. But there was no war occurring anywhere near her at the moment. Not to mention she felt as if the temperature was rising. Was it always this hot? If this keeps up, Setsuna won't be able to hold herself back anymore.. She must tell Konoka her feelings… By today. It was her only chance…

_What if she rejects you?! You're a demon after all! Why would an angel like her love you back?! It's impossible. _Setsuna sighed when Konoka unwrapped her arms from her beloved Secchan.

"Secchan..?" The brown haired girl looked up with worried eyes. Those gorgeous eyes that Setsuna had loved ever since day one.

"It's n-nothing Kono-chan." Setsuna spoke in a rather low statement, making Konoka lean in closer to hear what the warrior has to say.

"You're lying again Secchan. Something is bothering you and you're not telling me. We're friends, aren't we? Can't you just tell m-"

"-that's the problem!" Setsuna shouted, interrupting Konoka. "I don't want to be just 'friends', I…" She closed her mouth shut. Ashamed that she had said such a thing. Her selfish desires were now escaping her mouth. _Leave now. It's best to endure the pain alone. _Her thoughts spoke to her.

"…Please excuse me, Ojou-sama. I must be taking my leave now." Setsuna hastily spoke in a cold tone as she politely bowed and began to walk away. _That's it. You must guard her from a distance all over again… Baka! You let your stupid feelings get in the way and now look! You lost your own friend once more. Humph. Idiot!_

Knowing that Setsuna won't stop for any reasoning, Konoka had to abuse her power a bit. "Setsuna, I order you to come back here this instant." The younger female spoke in a stern voice. She hated ordering around her guardian but this was an emergency.

As she was told, Setsuna walked back towards Konoka. Her head was hung low, ashamed to meet the mage's eyes. Her heart was throbbing inside her chest. It killed her. She wanted to leave. As if her Ojou-sama was a poison. Her healer, her savior, her angel…now becoming a poison that was slowly killing her from the insides.

"I can't believe you felt that way…" Konoka started. It only made Setsuna felt worse when she heard those words form out of her friend's mouth. She wanted to run. Run away. Run far away. Or perhaps even die. Yes, her life had no more meaning to it now. She was like an abandoned shell. A hollow shell…

"…because I only imagined you feeling that way in my dreams." Setsuna raised her head, confusion written all over her face. Was she feeling the same way about her as well? Should she dare ask Konoka?

"D-Does that mean…you f-feel the s-same way..?" Setsuna whispered, blushing.

"No." Konoka answered in a stern voice that brought fear all over to Setsuna's face.

"No…Because my feelings are much more than yours." Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand and placed it on her chest. Making Setsuna feel her own heartbeat, she forced a smile. "See?"

Setsuna, now feeling a hell lot more confident, slowly leaned in to Konoka's face. "I see…" Her breath came into a low whisper that softly tickled the younger girl's lips. She began to close her eyes, and gently brushed her lips upon Konoka's. Setsuna felt a small gasp coming from the other girl, not because she was surprised but by how the electrifying feelings arose between them in such short notice between the two. A couple of minutes passed and Konoka parted from the kiss.

"Secchan?" Konoka's almost silent whisper nearly startled the samurai girl.

"Y-Yes Kono-chan?" She was still trying to recollect her thoughts about what had taken place moments ago.

"I'm going to have to tell Asuna about my day when I get back." Konoka grinned.

"A-And what are you going t-to tell her?"

"That all my dreams have came true."


End file.
